


Lights Will Guide You Home

by Tricksandarrows



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksandarrows/pseuds/Tricksandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Tony fell into a coma after the attack at HYDRA's hands. Two long months of Clint waiting by his bedside, hoping that one day he'd open his eyes and crack a witty joke about him waiting at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/gifts).



> Another little one shot from the series, set after the first story posted even if this was written long before that one. Nothing's mine. Yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!

The blonde stared at the man standing before him with weary eyes. His eyes darted all over the man’s frame, taking in as much as he could. Light green medical scrubs were hanging low on his hips. His bare chest, once golden, was now pale and gaunt, but he still looked beautiful bathed in the silvery light of the moon.

There was a long, thin, and pale new scar on his chest that was millimeters from his heart, right where the suit was weakest. It was the only physical indication of all that had happened to the older man. The usual devil-may-care expression that he wore so well was gone. His hair was disheveled and unkempt from the weeks spent laying in a hospital bed.

Was he really here? Oh God, he hoped that it was really him. He didn’t know if he’d be able to take it. Not tonight. Not after dealing with so many sympathetic looks and talking with the doctors on duty.

It had been worse tonight. So much worse. Images of the usually tanned man hooked up to tubes and wires flashed before him, ingrained themselves into his memory. He’d lost count of how many restless nights he sat at his bedside hoping, praying, that he’d open those dark, endless eyes of his. Words ran through his head about severe injuries and how it would be in the injured man’s best interest to simply take him off of life support at this point.

The doctors had told him that the chances the brunette would pull through was slim, and even if he did wake up there would likely be some residual affects of the attack that might leave him with brain damage and possibly memory loss, but that didn’t stop him from sitting there, waiting for a sign, any sign, that the man he came to be so dependant on would survive this. He had to survive. He was too stubborn to do anything else, and he should know what it would do to the marksman if he didn’t.

Yet here he was, in their room, looking down at the archer with an indistinguishable expression, and the younger man didn’t know how to react. He’d thought… No, he couldn’t go down that road. It was too painful.

The only reason why the blonde was in their room and not down in the med bay was because Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper had all teamed up on him and forced him to get some rest. They were supposed to have been watching the genius and should have called him with any news, but that hadn’t happened because the man wouldn’t be standing here without the agent being there to help him out.

Cautiously, almost hesitantly, the blonde reach out for the other. He was still afraid that this would be another cruel trick of his imagination and that the moment when their skin should have touched, he’d disappear and it would have all been a hallucination. He didn’t think he could take that. Not after tonight. With the slightest tremor, he finally closed the rest of the distance and took the man’s hand in his.

A choked and strangled sound escaped the blonde’s parted lips as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. The man instinctively wrapped an arm around the archer’s toned and muscled back and gently started to stroke up and down his spine as he carded his other hand through the short cropped hair.

They may have had a long and difficult road ahead of them, but Clint knew that he and Tony would make it through whatever was thrown at them. They had to because they were Iron Man and Hawkeye, a genius and his master archer.


End file.
